Question: Rewrite ${(9^{-6})^{-12}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (9^{-6})^{-12} = 9^{(-6)(-12)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-6})^{-12}} = 9^{72}} $